The present invention relates to an openable and closable folding information-processing apparatus, for example a laptop personal computer (hereinafter called “laptop PC” as an abbreviated expression, appropriately), and specifically to a structure of a chassis in such an information-processing apparatus.
As is well known, the chassis of the openable and closable folding information-processing apparatus such as a laptop PC and the like, is constituted by a display section side chassis (hereinafter called a “first chassis”, appropriately) which accommodates the display section having a display screen such as a liquid crystal type and an operation control section side chassis (hereinafter called a “second chassis”, appropriately) which accommodates the operation control section capable of generating a display signal which is to be inputted into the display section. Both chassis are coupled together by a hinge mechanism in a relatively openable and closable manner. In more detail, both the first chassis and the second chassis are usually formed to a substantially rectangle shape in a planar view, and each one side (a rear side from a user's view in a state where the user uses the electronic apparatus) of the first and the second chassis are coupled together via a hinge mechanism, such that both chassis can perform relatively opening and closing motion around a hinge axle. It is to be noted that the operation control section includes an input device such as a keyboard, signal processing circuits for generating display signals outputted to the display section based on input operations by the input device, a central processing unit (so-called CPU), and peripheral components thereof.
In the conventional information-processing apparatus, the first chassis and the second chassis are configured to have the same shape and the same size in the planar view. And, when both the chassis are closed together, each side of the first and the second chassis lays side-by-side to form a substantially flat face. Accordingly, With regard to another side (that is, the front side as viewed by the user in a state where the user operates the information-processing apparatus) parallel to, in a planar view, the one sides coupled together by a hinge mechanism of the first and second chassis, the front side surface of the first chassis and the front side surface of the second chassis lay side-by-side to form a substantially flat face.
When an impact load is applied from the front side (the other side) to the information-processing apparatus having such a construction, for example by a front-first dropping, the impact load is substantially equally inputted into the front side surface of the first chassis and the front side surface of the second chassis.
As is well known, the operation control section accommodated in the second chassis is provided with many rigid components having rigidity above a certain level, for example, the input device such as the keyboard, so-called CPU and the peripheral components thereof and the like, and accordingly the operation control section has a relatively high impact resistance. On the other hand, the display section accommodated in the first chassis has the display screen such as the liquid crystal type, which has a relatively low impact resistance, and accordingly the display section is less resistant to the impact than the operation control section of the second chassis side. Therefore, as stated above, in the case the front side surface of the first chassis and the front side surface of the second chassis lays side-by-side to form a substantially flat face, in a state where the information-processing apparatus is folded, the display section accommodated in the first chassis tends to be subjected to larger damage than the operation control section of the second chassis side. Further, the impact load inputted from the front side of the first chassis is transmitted to the hinge mechanism which couples the first chassis to the second chassis in an openable and closable manner, and may severely damage the hinge mechanism.
In relation to such technical problems, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-165475, for example, discloses a constitution in which hollow bulge portions protruding outwardly in a state where the first chassis is closed together are respectively formed at four corners of the second chassis. The constitution is to attempt to reduce the impact load received by the first chassis (that is, by the display section side) since the bulge portions provided to the second chassis receive the impact load, when an impact load is inputted from the side of the laptop PC.
However, in the constitution disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-165475, since the hollow bulge portions are formed at four corners of the second chassis, the shape of the second chassis is complicated and also the manufacturing cost thereof is increased, and further, the users feel inconvenience in carrying the laptop PC in a state in which the first and the second chassis are closed together.